Yours
by bballgirl22
Summary: I really don't know how to summarize this, so I'll try: Jo is attacked on her way home. Kendall saves her. Please read and review. rating is probably lower. R


**Yours**

**A/N: Hey readers! Aright, this is only a one-shot because those stupid plot bunnies will not leave me alone! So, I don't think the rating should be higher, actually it could probably be lower, so…yeah. LOL. Anyway, enjoy and please review.**

**Pairing: Kendall/Jo**

Jo Knight was walking home from a late night at the recording studio and then getting caught up with an old friend she had met after and gone for coffee. It was almost midnight, but she was pretty sure Kendall was waiting up for her.

As she approached the tall, then low gate in front of their walkway, she heard a voice from somewhere near her.

"Hey, hot stuff. Want to come home with me?" the voice said.

Jo ignored it and kept walking. As she opened the gate, a dark figure stepped in front of her and grabbed her wrists, causing her to drop her bag.

"No! Let go of me!" Jo protested as she started to struggle. She already knew it was a losing battle because the man was bigger than her.

"Hey, you don't want to come with me, I guess we'll do it here," the man growled as he pushed her against the gate post and held her there. She gasped. She didn't have a good experience with men when she was little and hardly trusted them, except for her dad of course and Kendall.

"KENDALL!" Jo screamed, hoping he could hear her from inside the house as tears started falling down her cheeks.

Inside the house, Kendall had been watching a hockey game when he heard a terrified voice call his name from outside. He immediately recognized it as Jo.

He jumped up, dropping the remote on the couch in the process. He flipped open his phone and called 911 before flinging the front door open and racing outside, stopping a few away from the two figures struggling by the gate.

Jo turned her head slightly and relaxed when she saw her husband standing there. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Kendal caught sight of Jo's face and let out a small sigh of relief as her face relaxed slightly.

As Jo kept her gaze on Kendall, suddenly, the man yanked her shirt off.

"Hey, Pop Star! Why don't you hold this," the man said mockingly as he threw her shirt at Kendall.

This was the last straw for Kendall as he caught it. He dropped on the ground and lunged at the man, who was playing with Jo's bra clasp.

Jo gasped through her tears as her attacker was thrown away from her she clutched the gate post like she was hanging on for dear life as she continued sobbing.

As Kendall gained the upper hand against the man on the ground thanks to his hockey skills, the two houses on either side of theirs and the one across the street illuminated with light and two figures rushed from each one.

As soon as Carlos, James, and Logan arrive don the scene, they didn't say a word as they glanced at the situation and immediately jumped in to help Kendall.

Camille, Stephanie, and Rachel turned to Jo, who was still sobbing. As they approached her, however, she started crying harder and they immediately backed away a few feet as they watched her with sympathetic looks.

Camille noticed her friends top lying on the ground and walked over to pick it up before joining Stephanie and Rachel again.

They looked back over at the guys. Carlos and Logan were holding onto the man as James attempted to pry his friend off of the criminal.

"Kendall," James said as he finally pulled him away. He had him by the shoulders so he wouldn't pounce on the man again. "Kendall, calm down, okay? Listen, the police are on their way. Just calm down. Jo needs you after say something."

"Thanks man," Kendall said as he clapped hands with James.

As the police pulled up a second later, and Rachel, Camille, and Stephanie formed a protective barrier in front of Jo, knowing she was in no state to talk.

After talking to one of the officers, Kendall made his way over to Jo.

The girls parted to make room for him.

As he approached her, Jo released the post and threw her arms around. She buried her face in his chest as she continued to cry.

"Can't you see she's in no state to talk?" Kendall said angrily to a young new officer who was trying to get Jo to come downtown or at least give a statement. Stephanie, Camille, and Rachel were on side of him and Jo while James, Carlos, and Logan were on the other.

"He's the only one she'll let near her!" Stephanie added, trying to make the point that Jo was terrified.

"Do you think she's going to let you take her somewhere?" Rachel said.

"Yes," the officer said as he moved forward and tried to pull Jo away from Kendall. She let out a heart-wrenching sob and started crying harder as she yelled, "NO!" Kendall immediately tightened his grip on his wife and pulled her back to him.

"You're crazy!" Carlos yelled.

"I need a statement," the officer pressed. Kendall sighed in frustration as he continued to rub soothing circles on Jo's bare back.

"Logan," he said desperately.

"I'm on it," Logan said as he walked away, but not before glaring at the young officer. He came back a moment later with the lieutenant.

"Terry, can't you see this young lady is in no state to speak to you right now?" he barked as his new recruit. Officer Terry gulped and nodded before hurrying away. "I'm sorry, Kendall. Call me tomorrow and I'll swing by."

"It's fine. Thank you," Kendall said before the officer walked away. He turned to his friends. "Do you guys want to come in?" he asked. They all nodded quietly and he lifted Jo into his arms as if she weighed nothing.

They all followed him silently into the house and Logan closed the door behind them.

"Um, you guys can wait in there while I try to calm her down. I think there's hockey game still on," Kendall offered a small smile and laughed quietly as James, Carlos, and Logan started fighting to get into the room. Camille handed Kendall Jo's shirt before following the others. "Thanks," he called. She turned back and gave him a smile.

Kendall entered his and Jo's room and lightly placed her on the bed before sitting next to her.

"Jo, are you alright? Its okay, I'm here. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," Kendall soothed, waiting patiently for her to look at him.

She finally did and her tears had slowed slightly.

"Kendall," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him again. "I'm sorry, I was just so-" Jo started, but Kendall cut her off.

"Jo, you have nothing to be sorry for. Don't you say that," he gently scolded her. She nodded at him and gave him a tiny smile.

"I was just so scared and I didn't know what to do and I…I-I was just terrified," Jo continued. Kendall nodded. He knew she didn't really trust men except for him, his friends, and her father, of course. "It's just…" she trailed and choked back a sob before continuing. "You're the only one who has ever seen me and I was…scared. I want you to be the only one who sees me."

"Oh, Jo baby," Kendall said as he pulled her close to him again. "I know. And you know I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. I know I'm the only one and I intend to keep it that way. I love you."

"I love you, too, Kendall," Jo whispered as she looked up at him again. "I'm yours. I'm all yours and don't you forget that." Kendall nodded faintly as he smiled down at her. A moment later, their lips met in a kiss.

Kendall pulled away, suddenly remembering the others downstairs. "Um, Jo, I think there are some people who want to see you downstairs," he told her as he handed her back her shirt. She slipped it on as she stood up next to him and linked her arm through his.

"Thank you," Jo whispered. Kendall picked up on what she meant and shook his head.

"You don't have to thank me. You know I'll always protect you," Kendall whispered as they stopped at the top of the stairs to share another kiss.

**A/N: Okay, I hope you guys liked it because I think it turned out pretty good for almost midnight here. **

**Did you see Kendall and Jo kiss in Big Time Concert? I was so happy! Please review!**


End file.
